<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slow dancing in the dark by stxrmyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873254">slow dancing in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmyeon/pseuds/stxrmyeon'>stxrmyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Leedo is in Love with Seoho, M/M, Melancholy, Neutral Ending, Sad, Seoho might love Geonhak back, but he's heartbroken, lowercase intended, the ending is up to interpretation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmyeon/pseuds/stxrmyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoho is heartbroken, Geonhak just wants him to feel loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slow dancing in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zmFuZ91YEMt5aVgswrZiI?si=NTnK7pE-Tj-7Cev60iqvkQ">playlist to listen while reading this</a>
</p><p>geonhak extends his arm, longing for seoho to take his hand. he does not think the guy will do it, but he still tries. he wants this, plus he knows seoho needs this as well, so he tries his best to look convincing. to lure him in and hold him tightly.</p><p>he feels the cold air in his hand for a few seconds, until seoho complies and grabs it. the ever so smallest smile shows on geonhak’s face, as he pulls his friend closer. seoho seems out of it, but the guy understands. he loved that person a lot, but that person did not want to be with him any longer, so geonhak feels like he must make up for it.</p><p>as soon as he got ahold of the news, he went to seoho’s room, turned off the light so the moon was the protagonist, turned on the playlist he told his friend youngjo to curate specifically for this moment, and now he’s here, arms wrapped around his heartbroken friend, afraid he will break him since the guy feels so uncharacteristically fragile today.</p><p>geonhak, in a trance-like state, slowly breathes in as he carefully embraces the guy. he quickly smells seoho’s unique scent, the one he has grown accustomed to in the past years they have known each other.</p><p>soon enough, the second song starts playing, geonhak starts moving his feet around, prompting the guy enveloped in his arms to follow him, but as soon as he does, geonhak feels his chest getting wet and hears faint sniffles that are muffled by his white t-shirt. this breaks his heart into a million pieces, but this is not about him, this is about seoho. seoho needs him to be strong and this is what geonhak plans to do.</p><p> </p><p>he keeps slowly dancing, guiding seoho. while doing this, they never trip, which is very not them. they have always been the clumsy type but apparently, they are somehow in sync tonight. geonhak closes his eyes and holds seoho hard. to let him know he is there. to let him know he will not leave him. to let him know he loves him. the guy does not mind if he is not corresponded. he just wants seoho to know.</p><p>after a while of slow dancing, he feels seoho’s arms slowly slithering around his waist. geonhak had not noticed that the guy was not hugging him until now, but he was glad for it because now the guy is holding him, and it makes him happy. seoho is slowly giving in to the love geonhak is providing and that is the point of all of this. it is not for geonhak to feel better about his crush now being ‘available’. it is for seoho to feel nothing more than love.</p><p>“geonhak-ie” seoho whispered, still buried in the guy’s chest. geonhak just hums in response, not wanting to speak more than seoho. “why does it hurt so much?” his voice breaks as he mutters this, but he manages to make eye contact.</p><p>geonhak, being completely oblivious, softens his grip on seoho. “is it better? was i holding you too tight?” he asks concerned but weirdly enough, seoho chuckles and shakes his head.</p><p>“you’re a complete dummy, geonhak-ie” the guy speaks in a soft voice and geonhak cannot help but listen to him in awe. soon he realizes what seoho meant though.</p><p>“you mean love, right?” he quickly asks and seoho nods, not looking up to make eye contact again, but breathing in deeply at the mention of that four-letter word.</p><p>the youngest just manages to shrug because he honestly does not know why love hurts so much.</p><p>“hyung…” he mutters out.</p><p>“ew. don’t call me hyung.” seoho scrunches up his nose making geonhak smile. at least he can joke around a little bit, which is a relief. </p><p>“lee seoho…”</p><p>“that’s even worse”</p><p>“my love”</p><p>a silence fills the room as coincidentally, the song they were listening to finishes. the song with the name ‘a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be’ starts. at times like this he’s grateful seoho doesn’t understand english that much because the song describes his situation too well and geonhak doesn’t want him sulking more than he already is. on the other side, the song’s name gives geonhak an idea. </p><p>“love... is complicated. we all know that. sometimes, we find soulmates that are simply not meant to be. we convince ourselves that we are going to be with somebody the entirety of our life, but that will or will not be true depending on the circumstances. since love is filled with expectations, we tend to lower our guard if they are met. on the contrary, when they are not, it hurts us even more, because, like i said, our guard is down, which makes us a little bit more vulnerable.” geonhak ends that thought and sighs. his statement hitting home harder than it should’ve. nonetheless, he  brushes that feeling away. he is not about to start overthinking that he is holding the love of his life in his arms, who is broken hearted about another person.  </p><p>“who knew kim geonhak was such a deep person? because i surely didn’t” seoho chuckles and looks up, making eye contact with geonhak once more. this sends butterflies flying all over geonhak’s stomach and now he is the one who feels weak. he now feels like he is failing seoho.  </p><p>“geonhak-ie, can we lay down?” the guy asks and geonhak has no heart on telling him no, even if he knows this will bring his expectations up when he told himself not to.  </p><p>he starts walking towards the bed with seoho still in his arms. they quickly reach the edge of it and its sadly time for them to separate themselves from each other. it was not for long a time but since geonhak had grown fond of holding seoho, he felt almost naked without the warmth of his friend hugging him. he let seoho lay down first, and then, when the guy extended his arms, calling him  in, he reluctantly lays down and embraces the guy, while he forgets everything around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is too sad annskdkdkd I might make a happy one next time but who am I kidding, i love making stories with neutral endings and/or sad themes yikes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>